The present invention is directed to report covers. More particularly, the present invention is directed to reusable report covers having a report cover and a bar adapted to hold papers within the report cover.
Report covers have been used to cover papers to keep them clean and unwrinkled. Usually, the report cover is a clear plastic sheet, folded in half, dividing the sheet into front and back covers. Papers are placed between the folded covers. Often a bar is slid over the folded edge to more securely hold the papers within the report cover.
One patent disclosing a report cover is U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,632 to Leahy. This patent teaches a cover folder with a binder that is an elongated bar with an elongated channel having a slit opening. The bar includes ribs on an interior surface of the sidewall slanted inwardly and forming an obtuse angle between the rib and the sidewall closest to the slit opening. The ribs engage a folded-over edge of a cover sheet held within the elongated bar.
Another patent disclosing a report cover is U.S. Pat. No. 476,363 to Burt. The patent teaches a temporary binder having a U-shape with cylindrical-rolled edges that diverge from each other. Wire rods are enclosed within the rolled edges that clip papers to prevent slipping without scratching or tearing the papers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,469 to Chin discloses the use of a cover folder with a binding bar and a cover. The binding bar includes oppositely facing sidewalls extending from a back wall to define a slot. The ends of the sidewalls are shaped to define barbs protruding into the slot. The cover is folded in the middle to form a folded edge separating top and bottom panels and includes a plurality of cutouts which are in the shape of semicircular tabs in the top and bottom panels along the folded edge. The cutouts are formed to catch on the barbs, keeping the cover within the binding bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,738 to Colonna discloses a document binder and cover holder. A body is formed as an elongated clip having two inner strip members joined lengthwise by a spine, forming a U-shaped channel. Branch members are attached to the strip members and extend toward the spine and terminate adjacent the strip member to which it is attached. Documents are inserted between the strip members. Cover papers are inserted between strip members and the branch members. The cover paper is folded back over the binder and document to form top and bottom covers.
The present invention includes an extruded slide lock having walls defining a channel. Two edges define a slit that extends through the wall of the slide lock along its length. The longitudinal ends of the slide lock are sloped toward the slit to facilitate the insertion of an edge of a report cover into the slit. Preferably, two parallel lips protrude inward into the channel from the edges of the slide lock at the slit.
The present invention also includes a report cover. The report cover includes front and back covers connected by a hinge. The hinge of the report cover is insertable into the slit of the slide lock. A protrusion preferably is included on at least one of the covers that is insertable within the slide lock to assist in preventing the extraction of the report cover from the slide lock. In one embodiment, the protrusions are two flaps formed by five folds, including the hinge, resulting in a diamond shape that connects front and back covers of the report cover. First and second folds of the diamond are folded forward of the remainder of the diamond and are slidably received in the channel of the slide lock. Also, preferably the upper and lower ends of the report cover adjacent a hinge are notched toward the first and second folds of the diamond, such that the flaps are tapered when folded forward over the covers to facilitate the mounting of the slide lock thereover without catching on the ends of the slide lock.
In another embodiment, the protrusion is a bump or nub formed in the front and back covers substantially along the length and adjacent the hinge. The bump extends outward from the exterior surface of the cover. Preferably, one bump is formed in each cover along the length of the hinge.